


Dancing In the Dark

by sisabet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Depression, Dragons, F/M, I am so sorry, Implied Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: You can't start a fire without a spark
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dancing In the Dark

Song by Bruce Springsteen

[Download the Mp4](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-GoT_Dancing_In_the_Dark.m4v) (right click save as)

Streaming Password: spark

[Dancing In the Dark](https://vimeo.com/398363086) from [sisabet](https://vimeo.com/user70492304) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

[Youtube Link](https://youtu.be/oX4xLV4DHhk) (disabled in some countries)


End file.
